


Various Shades of Gray

by angelus2hot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to tell Sherlock how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Shades of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Various Shades of Gray  
>  **Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John wants to tell Sherlock how he feels.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 5 - Drabble/Icon & 100 in 100](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1099486.html) for 1_million_words

Telling Sherlock how he felt about him should be easy. It was such a simple thing really all black and white, cut and dried. But of course his life wasn't that easy or simple but instead various shades of gray.

Although, Sherlock, would of course tell him he was an open book. A bit of laughter struggled through his clenched jaw. If that was true then why didn’t Sherlock know how he felt?

John jumped to his feet as Sherlock walked in. “Sherlock, I have something to tell you...”

Sherlock looked John in the eyes as he whispered, “I know.”


End file.
